Touch of a Demon
by Beyond.L.Lawliet
Summary: When Aizen directs his attentions to Orihime, She blissfully slips into denial. The only things she can't seem to clear her mind of is her ward and the ever grinning Gin Ichimaru who gives her polite smiles. Warning: Sexual Content.
1. Marked

Will be continuing. Updated 8-30-09

Mature, dark fic. Enjoy

Touch of a Demon

It has been a few months since Orihime was taken to Hueco Mundo. Every boring day went by without a change. Nothing changed. Nothing about Los Noches anyways.

Orihime herself had changed quite a bit. Her hair was a little darker and a good deal longer. Her skin had gone whiter than usual due to lack of sun. Aizen had added a little kitchen in her room knowing that she like to cook. He gave her things every week that she was compliant.

The first week it was a huge white bed with dozens of little white pillows. The next week it was a desk with paper, pencils, markers, crayons, a journal and a little chair and light. The third week it was a room extension. He had the wall to the right removed so her room was now twice the size. After that things got more complicated. The next week he added her own bathroom with a jetpool tub. After that the kitchen was added and since then little things came. One shelf with books with all the things she liked to read. Most were recipe books that Aizen provided her with.

The most entertaining gift was what has been coming every week. Gin Ichimaru. He came after t he kitchen and ever since she has been spending time with him and cooking with him. Surprizingly, he loved her food and stopped by at random to eat left overs with her. It was a relief to be able to look forward to something moderatly positive. Even if it was a sin, to be visiting and sharing personal information with the enemy, especially Gin Ichimaru. What else could she do?

It was a normal day, Orihime was looking through one of her recipe books and waiting for Gin to visit.

" I'm coming in, Onna." Orihime looked to see Ulquiorras silhouette in the doorway. She knew the dance well. She dropped whatever she was holding and stood up.

" Aizen-Sama desires you." He stated flatly. Orihime nodded and followed him out the door.

Aizen always had a way of breaking the resolve that Orihime worked so hard to establish. So she feared him. Who didn't? Ulquiorra pushed open the door and bowed his head.

" The Onna, Aizen-Sama." he said. Aizen was blocked from Orihimes vision.

" That will be all, Ulquiorra." Aizen said. His voice a low sultry tone. Ulquiorra bowed again and exited and let a small smirk grace his pale lips as he strode past Orihime. If Aizen did not frighten her, the smirk did.

She fidgeted in her arrancar outfit as Aizen spun his chair around. His face was blessed with a small smile.

" Konban-wa. Orihime. " Aizen said. Orihime nodded.

" Konban-wa Aizen-Sama." He stood up and beckoned her forward.

" I do hope you are enjoying your home."

Orihime bowed, " You are too kind Aizen- Sama, I do what I can with your gifts." Aizen reached out to her and carressed her hand.

" I thank you. It is so curious trying to please a human."

He escorted her into his bedroom. Orihime marveled. It was at least twice the size of her own room and so was the bed. The bed could fit at least ten people. The walls were lighted by five floor length windows and a ceiling window that let the never ending moon beam down onto the center of the bed. There was one door besides the one they came from. Orihime turned her head and saw that it was a bathroom with what looked like a hot tub in the floor.

Orihimes fear spiked when Aizen squeezed and pulled her out of her daze.

" It has been four months since you were brought here. Did you know?"

" I had an idea, I don't know the exact date." Aizen nodded.

" I have a special gift for you." Aizen walked and pulled out a bag from behind the bed. He pulled out the contents. Orihimes heart stopped when she saw that it was a bathing suit. Thankfully it was maroon.

" A pleasurable relaxing evening in my company. I do hope you will comply." Aizen said, dropping his voice slightly above a whisper. Orihime pulled her courage and nodded a yes. Knowing that the only way to say no was to visit the local butcher.

" Good." Aizen gave her the suit.

" Change, I promise I won't look."

He turned around and called the servants in. Loli and Menoli. Their anger was present on there faces. As Orihime stripped out of her clothes and into the two piece Aizen was already in his swim suit, simple maroon shorts. The scene was almost comic. Orihime blushed when she adjusted the top. It covered her almost completely. Aizen turned just as she finished her adjustments. He took her by the hand and led her into the bathroom. The walls were a dark maroon and the only light was the moon.

He placed his hand on her lower back and ushered her into the hot water. Loli and Menoli had turned the jets on and were exiting the room as Orihime turned her head, her eyes pleading. They closed the door without a word and then she was alone with him.

Her mind went blank as the hot water seeped under her skin. She moved to the side and let the jets massage her back. She looked to see Aizen across from her. His eyes closed and his breathing deep. She tried to relax and let her head sink under the water. She remained there for a few moments before surfacing. She wiped the hair from her eyes and saw Aizen smirking at her.

" How do you feel?" He asked. She exhaled and pulled her legs to her chest.

" Good. It makes me tired though." Aizen took the chance and moved in next her. She had her eyes closed and didn't see it. She felt his hands spin her so she was sitting in between his legs. He entwined his legs around hers so she couldn't move. She yelped and tried to get out but he had a strong hold on her abdomen.

" Calm down. Just relax." He moved her hair out of the way and began a small circular motion around her shoulders and back. Her heartbeat quickened as his breath fell on her neck, sending chills down her spine and into places she'd never felt before.

Aizen relished the feel of her silk skin beneath his masterful hands. She fit perfectly with him. She was a mesmerizing goddess, he was a powerful god. He felt her body tense up for a moment when her back stiffened her her little hands tightened around his arms. He kept the steady movements until the fumes he hand poured into the hottub finally took affect. The steam grew thicker and her breathing grew rasp.

Orihime let her hands fall from Aizens arms. Her head grew heavy and she let herself fall back into Aizens chest. He watched her body go lax. When he thought she would pass out, he turned the jets off and let the steam settle. Her eyes fluttered. The toxins moisturizing her lungs.

WARNING turn back if you are a minor that knows right from wrong XD

Aizen watched her eyes open. He let his head fall onto her shoulder. He gave her a little flick of his tongue and she tensed. Her hands rose out of the water slowly and she clawed at his wrists.

Her strength was fading slowly. Her scratches were pleasurable to him and he felt the need for flesh to burn inside of him. He let his hands slide down to her sides and slowly trace little circles on the contours of her tight stomach.

She gave a small sigh of exasperation. Orihime tried in vain to get out of his hold. Her squirming caused her heart to beat faster and soon her blood was sending sweet packages of toxins to her brain. Aizen saw this when her fingers started twitching and her body became hyper aware of where his hands were heading.

She could feel the very space between her skin and the tip of his nail. She shivered in fear and moaned her complaints.

Aizen let his hands fall into the crevice between her thighs. She jumped and whimpered in pleasure as her body ignited in a passionate flame. He used his legs to pull her legs apart and felt her lean back into him when he began his massages directly above her own passion. His arms were long enough to reach under hers and reach her thighs, but not enough to enter her. He spun her around slowly so he could see her face.

Orihime moaned in protest when Aizens hands began massaging her thighs. It was wrong. He shouldn't be touching her. But if felt so good...her head was empty. She felt nothing. Nothing but the chills and shivers vibrating through her bones.

Her head lolled to the side and a small sigh escaped through her sweet parted lips. Aizen smirked, his own pleasure reaching new heights at seeing her tongue slide over her bottom lip. Purposely, he lurched her forward so she was directly above him. Her heaving chest pressing tightly against his. Aizen lifted her chin and looked into her eyes and saw them clouded with arousal and the toxin. She stared lustfully at his lips and tried to pull herself closer.

" How do you feel?" He whispered into her ear. Her answer was a quiet moan.

It was time.

He lifted her from the water and carried her to the bed. Their bodies dampened the sheets but Aizen felt himself grow hotter when he saw her hair splayed erotically over her chest. She raised her leg and tried to pull herself up but her muscle wouldn't hold it there. Her leg flopped back down to the bed and she gave and aggravated sigh.

Aizen slipped up and over her. He brought his lips to her collar bone and sucked her succulent flesh. She squeeled in innocent delight. He ran his hands over her bosom and massaged her through the thin fabric. Not wanting to concentrate on a particular area, he moved his hands on down and played with the dip in her stomach where her ribs end. He scratched at her hips lightly and she moaned quietly. Her face flushed and her eyes closed. He let his finger slip under waistband and pulled it down slowly. He kissed along her legs as he stripped her of clothing. He felt her leg twitch and was happy to see that she was almost ready for him.

He tossed her bottoms aside and lifted her upper body and untied her top with expertise. He marveled for a moment at her perfection. He had seen many women before. But each one had a flaw, even with Aizens eye for perfection. He could never find a woman who was one hundred percent perfect. As far as he could see, Orihimes only weakness was that she couldn't admit to her greatness. But that didn't matter right now. She was here now, incompacitated and naked beneath him.

Perfect oppurnity.

Aizen lifted her legs and placed himself between them. He used her waist to push himself closer to her flesh he felt her virgin warmth on the head of his erection. It sent his mind flying. He braced himself with one hand and used the other to hold Orihime. He watched as her mind fought against the drug. He could see it in her eyes and hands. Her eyes were fluttering and her hands were twitching where they layed by her head.

He nuzzled the crook between her neck and shoulder and bit down. He always left two love bites. One before entering. And the other when he climaxed.

He entered her swiftly and even with the power of the toxins, her scream was enormous. He didn't like to brag, but Aizen was well endowed. He never measured but he was positive it was over nine inches, possibly ten. She had arched her back sharply and latched onto Aizens sides with her fingers clawing at him. He chuckled at her ministrations. They felt good to him, even though she was drawing blood.

He pulled back and thrust forward again, this time HE moaned. It was heaven being inside of her. There were many reasons why:

1. She was a virgin.

2. She was very desireable

3. She was a goddess

4. She loved Kurosaki.

5. She hated him.

He held onto her hips as he began a steady pace. After awhile Orihimes cries of pain turned into quiet whimpers of pleasure. She was no longer scratching at him, she now had her hands over her face in embarrasment. He thought it was cute how even on the drugs she could act so modest. He could still see her mouth though, and it was parted slightly with heavy breaths. Every once in awhile her tongue would slide out and she would lick her lip or she was chew on her bottom lip, surpressing her moans which were getting more heated.

Sweat fell from Aizens brow as he sped up, he could feel Orihime tightening around him and knew she was getting close to her release. He too was nearing his own. Although he didn't usually voice his pleasure, he found himself grunting and moaning very quietly with every thrust. He came in moments as did Orihime whos eyes shot open and she gave one final cry and fell very silent, Aizen toppling over her. They stayed situated like that before Aizen pulled out of her and went to lay beside her. Her eyes were closed and he sensed that she had already fallen into a deep sleep. He threw the blanket over her and chuckled to himself. The last person to be in his bed...was Momo. Although he wasn't with her, the thought still churned his black heart at the thought of doing the same to Momo. Even though she wasn't as attractive as Orihime was, nor as powerful, she adored him. And the thought of ruining her the way he had to Orihime was be even more amusing than simply killing her. He snuggled close to Orihimes sweet scent and fell into a deep sleep. His hand around her waist just beneath her breast, for when she woke up.

Elsewhere in Los Noches

Gin opened Orihimes door and was not surprized to see it empty. He walked in and closed the door anyway. Gin was no fool. He knew that Aizen was going to take the girl soon. He could tell by Aizens restlessness. He was always striding around his room or staring at the moon.

Gins loyalty to Aizen would never falter. But he did feel a twinge when he had heard the news from Ulquiorra.

Gin sat on Orihimes bed and let his smiled fall. Right at this very moment, the poor child was being ruined. Gin never truly could get over those feelings. He mused over all the people that were dying right at this very moment. And one of them was dying, so to speak, just a short walk from where he was. He could stop it. Or he could not. It was a little game he liked to play. And it was a game he never truly enjoyed.

The next day

Her head hurt. That was all she was aware of. Her head hurt and by god it hurt like hell.

Orihime turned her head into the pillow and breathed heavily. She froze stiff when she felt a hot breath on her own neck. Quivering, she turned her head to see Aizen, eyes wide open staring at her with amusement.

" Ohayo, Orihime." he said letting his fingers move over her naked skin just below her hip.

" W- What?" She jumped and realized she wasn't wearing anything. It took her another moment to realize that neither was he.

" How do you feel?" He asked a simple question but she couldn't understand it. Her fear-ridden eyes showed everything. Confusion, fear, the need of escape.

" What am I doing here?" she asked. Her face turning pink and her heart beating wildly.

" What are you doing here you ask? Don't you remember?" he asked. Pulling her closer so she felt his hardness against her thigh.

She screeched and reeled around. She rolled violently off the ground and fell to the floor with a loud thump, taking the blankets with her. Tears streamed down her face as her mind traveled back to those muddy memories. Her body ached where it shouldnt. Her legs were sticky with a substance that certaintly shouldn't be there. And worse, she was naked in a room with a man she shouldn't be with.

He smiled at her reaction. It was even better than what he expected. She wrapped the blanket around her and ran through the first door she found. Humiliating herself when she slipped and fell into the hottub. The blanket wrapped around her and pulled her under the water. She flayed her arms and legs and breathed in more water when Aizen grabbed one of her limbs and pulled her out.

He watched her as she coughed and gagged. It was an erotic sight, he'll admit. The blanket was wound up one of her thighs and then wrapped around her hip and then up to conceal her chest then around her neck where it dangled around the other side of her arm. Her coughing arched her back and he watched her stomach tighten as she clawed away from him.

He kneeled down and she was dumbfounded to see that he was still naked. She shook her head and hugged her knees her chest, trying to ease the pain in her groin.

" I see you've remembered." He tilted his head and licked his lips to where she could see. " Delicious." he added.

" Shut up!" She cried, choking on her tears. Aizen grinned and stood up.

" You deny it happened?" He lunged for her and she screamed trying to pry his eyes out as he moved her back into the bedroom. She was practically off the ground as he dragged her to the bed and turned her around harshly, holding her arms at her side and the other on her head, pointing her head towards his point.

" Look!" He yelled. She closed her eyes and wept. He slapped her across the face, hard enough to shock her and her eyes opened sharply as he pointed.

" See?" There on the bed was a dark red stain she knew was hers. She cried out again and fell limp in his arms. He held her up as she sobbed violently.

Later

When she left his room, it was Ulquiorra who came for her. She was still wound up in nothing but the wet blanket. She was unconsious and Ulquiorra carried her down the halls. Espada knew better than to speak smack, even Grimmjow who avoided the scene altogether.

Gin was in her room when Ulquiorra layed her bluntly on the bed. They eyed eachother before Ulquiorra silently left the room.

Gin turned and looked at the girl. He almost cried out. Her body was covered with dark red marks and small bruises. Especially on her thighs. He removed the blanket from her and wrapped her in her own blankets and brushed her hair out of her face. He wondered how many times Aizen had claimed her. Enough to make her pass out obviously.

At least six or seven...

" Bastard." He whispered into the air for no one to hear.


	2. The Forefront of Death

Hey Guys! Sorry this is so late! Like many months late. I got kicked out of my Dads house and I had to get a job to support myself and go to school at the same time so yeah...

I am really sorry for the lateness.

Enjoy.

**Touch of a Demon**

**Chapter Three:**

**Solar Eclipse**

**His body pulsed with every memory; every memory of her body, her voice, her beautiful Grey eyes and especially the beautiful little flutter of her fingers as he touched her.**

**It had been nearly four days since he felt her last. It pained him almost as much as it pained her, this lack of physical contact. He wanted her to yearn for him the next time he took her.**

**Aizen Sosuke closed his eyes and went over the first time he touched her. **

**It was hardly something he could forget.**

**---**

**Ulquiorra knocked once on the door and announced his entry. He wasn't surprised to see her sleeping on the couch. She had been like that every time he had seen her in the last few days. Closing the door behind him he entered the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. His orders were to be ' warmer ' towards her and in doing so he was ordered to prepare her nicer meals and prepare her baths. **

**He walked back to her and gently nudged her shoulder. She opened her eyes and yawned at him.**

**" Ohayo Ulquiorra. "**

**" Onna, it is well into the night. It is time for you to bathe and since you have already slept, perhaps a visit to Aizen-Sama." Her eyes widened and she blushed at the thought of what that could bring. The heat in her cheeks brought immediate sadness.**

**Ulquiorra ignored the blush and opened the door to the bathroom. She followed him in and stepped longingly closer to the hot water. She made sure Ulquiorra had his back turned before she undressed. Even so, once she was submerged he could easily see that the bruises inflicted had already faded mostly away. Her skin was almost back to its...peachy perfection. He stifled a laugh at that. It was quite true. He had never seen an arrancar carry such a skin tone. It was absolutely fabulous.**

**She ducked under the water and her hair billow out.**

**She would need a haircut soon. Her hair was already past her hips. It was nearing the tops of her thighs.**

**He pushed away his thoughts and concentrated. Throughout the whole bath she didn't say a word. He figured it would be a good time to bring in a friend of hers....**

* * *

" **Gin, you seem to be...smiling less these days."**

**Aizen turned toward Gin who had a wide grin and slanted eyes.**

" **How do you mean?" He asked. A grin upon his ever grinning face. **

" **You seem displeased Gin. Perhaps you need a little female attention...ne?"**

" **I think I'll pass." He added calmly. Aizen smiled and continued his deadpan stare out at the baron planes of Hueco Mundo.**

**Loli and Menoli were dressing in the next room. Exhausted from the nights exertions.**

**It had been this way for three days. They left his quarters without passing him nor Gin a glance. **

**Gin observed their departure and surmised that Aizen had blindfolded them and made them silent...intent on reliving his experience with Orihime.**

**This wouldn't do. Orihimes power would dwindle if Aizen kept this up...and the Shinigami were preparing for battle. And here there leader was...frolicking over a teenager.**

**He would let them all down. The bastard didn't know what he was doing.**

" **Aizen...don't ya think it's time to get our plans back in position?" Aizen turned towards him again.**

" **Yes, that is my plan Gin. Things will proceed as instructed. I just have one more net to weave...that's all."**

**Ulquiorra watched as Orihime began eating. Her outfit still the twin of Aizens.**

**There was a resounding knock before Gin threw the door open. **

" **Hiya Hime Chan!"**

**She smiled a little before standing. **

" **Ohayo Ichimaru-Sama."**

**Gin watched her hair fall to her hips and smiled.**

" **Ya need a haircut?"**

**She blushed and eyed the tattered ends of her orange hair.**

" **Yes, I suppose I do." **

**Before anything was said, Gin drew his sword and made two quick swipes of his sword. Orihime froze for a moment before looking at her hair; exactly two inches shorter than before.**

" **That was amazing!" She cheered. Gin sheathed his sword and smiled.**

" **I've done it many times before." Orihime looked at him sadly.**

" **Rangiku-san." She whispered.**

" **Rangiku." He repeated. Ulquiorra intercepted with side glance at Gin.**

" **Do you have business here Gin?"**

**Gin grinned at him.**

" **Just saying hit to Orihime. Was ya two having a moment?" Ulquiorra stared at Gin, not fully understanding what he meant...and not really wanting to.**

" **Actually Ulquiorra...I was hoping to take Orihime out to the training fields." **

**Orihime looked up at the two only to catch of Ulquiorras coat as he closed the door. She looked over the Gin who was smiling at her.**

" **Are ya ready?" He asked.**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Soul Society is going to attack in two months."**

" **What do you expect me to do?" She asked, slightly bemused.**

" **Aizen-sama expects you at the forefront of the battle field...Inoue Orihime."**

**End of Chapter Three.**

**Sorry it was short. I just really wanted to get it out there.**

**Reviews please and I hope it was a good read.**

**-WM**


	3. Dreams

Okay, I have more time now. Whew! This year has been rough. But here it is, Touch of a Demon Chapter 4. Enjoy and review.

Touch of a Demon

Chapter Four:

Dreams

Her heart pounded as she was guided by Gin to the training grounds. She wasn't quite sure where they were. There were no differences with each corner they turned. She kept her head down. Gin, a man she had decided to put a little trust in, lead her to the demise of her soul. She bit her bottom lip in frustration. Could she do it? Could she kill _them? _She she heal the others?

She shook her head as Gin suddenly stopped before her.

" Here it is." She looked up, startled at the lack of sarcasm. His back was to her as they stood before a massive white door.

" Orihime, Aizen has surveillance on this place. Show any weakness and he will scout it out and he will use it against you. Understand?"

" Yes." She said, her hands shaking. Gin opened the door and he stepped swiftly in, the grin built into his face. She followed, matching his pace.

" You know how to use your own power, yes?" Gin asked, not turning.

" Yes." She stated. Gin spun on his heel with his sword at her neck in a flash. Orihime didn't have time to react so she just stared at where Gin had been.

" You have betrayed Soul Society, they will consider you no higher nor lower than the hollows. They will attack you, and try to kill you. You must be able to evade them, and of course, be quick on your feet in healing your...comrades." She felt his voice drop on the last word but made no physical indication.

" I understand." Her voice came out clear, confident and with much force. Gin withdrew his sword and talked with her through the theory of flash steps and how she could use her own spirit force to act out her own flash steps. When she tried it she lost her jacket, belt and shoes.

" You'll want to wear less clothing though, Just keep the corset and skirt on." Gin offered. Orihime blushed a little but let the shoes and jacket remain on the floor. They ran through it again, and again until Orihime completed a set of ten flash steps.

" They are faster than a Soul Reapers, but shorter. We have two weeks Orihime. Strengthen yourself. You must be better than them."

The next hours that went by were all combat and applying flash steps to them. At least the concept of them. Gin trampled each time she tried to hit or kick him.

" You're too fast." She wined as she landed on the floor again.

" No, you are too slow."

He watched the artificial sun lowering in the artificial sky.

" It is late. We must get you back." Orihime stood up and followed Gin on tired feet as he walked her back. She stumbled every step or so, her legs trembling from exertion.

" Sleep well." Gin said as the approached her room, Ulquiorra posted beside the door. Gin turned on his heel and left. Orihime stared back at him before approaching her room.

" Hello Ulquiorra-san." She said quietly, wobbling into her room. Ulquiorra simply stepped into the room as Orihime slouched onto the bed. Her mind went numb for a moment before she heard water running and the smell of steam. She look gratefully at the silhouette of Ulquiorra in the bathroom. She stood and stripped out of her clothing.

" Oh no..." She had left her clothes in the training hall. She tossed the thought and stepped into the tub. Ulquiorra watched her as her face crossed with worry for a second before she shook her head and stepped into the tub. He could smell the slight tint of sweat and he surmised himself to the pleasure it brought him.

Orihimes breath caught in her throat alerting Ulquiorra. He took a step forward before realizing that Orihime had fallen asleep in the bathtub. On a whim, he stepped around from behind and stood in front of her.

" Unbelievable..."

_O.o_

"Menoli...dear poor pathetic Menoli." He stared down at her ugly dull eyes as she stared back with fright.

" I asked you not to make noise didn't I?" She went to open her mouth but stopped, sensing the trap. Her tired body was covered with sweat and her breasts heaved from her breathing.

" So close too...so very close. You pain me Menoli..." He pulled out of her and she caught her breath from the sensation. He was still aroused. She hadn't satisfied him. Her eyes pooled with anger and worry. He moved from the bed and stood, letting her stare at him.

" Do you think you are worthy Menoli?" His brown eyes stared critically into hers. She shook her head quickly, sitting up in the soiled bed. She pulled the sheets around her as a shield.

" Menoli, I did not hear you." He glared down at her with a smirk on his lips. She looked back at him, confused at his words.

" Speak Menoli. It is over and clearly you are not the goddess I was imagining you to be, so speak." His words cut into her but she spoke nevertheless.

" No, Aizen-Sama I am not worthy." She hurried. He sat by her on the bed, without touching her.

" What did you do wrong? Why did we not finish?" His voice slid over her making her shiver.

" I moaned, Aizen-Sama." She whispered.

" Menoli, why did you moan?" he asked. Her back straightened at his question. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

" Go on, it's okay, you can tell me." His acting stabbed her and scared her. She was repulsed. She was going to die, and she knew it.

" Because i—it felt good Sir." She said. His eyebrow twitched higher briefly in carefully rehearsed confusion.

" What felt good Menoli?" He smirked when she began to cry.

" I suppose you would like me to forgive you, yes?" She snapped to attention and nodded. Aizen grabbed her hair and shoved her onto her stomach.

" Very well." He said, pulling her hips up to his and she cried out when he pressed himself against her. She waited for him to re-enter her flesh, but he did not.

" Aizen-Sama?" She felt his breath against her back.

" Did you think that it would be kind? Perhaps I am getting too soft..." He stepped away from her and opened the door to his room.

" Gin, send for Noitra, I have a gift for him."

_o.O_

Orihimes chest had gotten smaller it seemed. More proportional to her petite body. Still very large, but more natural. This thing he called madness stirred in him as her head rolled to the side and she inhaled a deep breath, her chest raising above the surface of the water and then back under.

His eyes were pulled to her bright red curls between her legs. He had never seen anything like it. He hadn't been with many women, he found it a sweaty nuisance. He wouldn't deny it's pleasure however. He had seen many women, and none with such red curls. It was quite beautiful.

He couldn't blame Aizen. He didn't like what he was doing, but he knew why he did it. She was his Helen of Troy. His beauty. And he has already gone to war for her. He knelt down and poked a finger into the water. Already beginning to cool. He returned to his position and called her name. She jerked and turned her head to look at him.

" Oops," She said, " I dozed off for a moment. Sorry." He didn't look at her.

" Your water is getting cold." She reached for the soap and began cleaning herself. After she had washed her hair he heard her grunt. He looked and saw her scrubbing herself with the soap again. She was rubbing to roughly for it to be for her pleasure. She was growling in the back of her throat. Tears were streaking down her pale cheeks. She had a dream, a dream of a dreadful memory.

He stepped around to the front of the tub and reached into the water, grabbing her hands and pulling them away from her body before she hurt herself. She stared at him through angry hazy eyes. He replied simply:

" The feeling, nor the memory will ever go away....Orihime."

More exciting stuff next time. I thought it was pretty intense though. I hoped you liked it! Reviews are lovely. See ya next time!

-WM


	4. Hazed

O-K-A-Y.

Here it is, chapter five. Just a warning: It's gonna get weirder. So there ya go.

Please review. I only got two. I love those who did review. I don't update without you. So here it is.

Touch of a Demon:

Chapter Five:

Hazed

" Where is my sister?"

Aizen watched Loli plead with him. She missed her sister. She was on her knees, the way he preferred her. Tears flowing from her eyes. She had been there for quite some time. In the corner Gin was wondering just how long Aizen would let this play out. The clock ticked by and still Loli pleaded.

" Loli, what makes you think I would tell you?" Aizen cooed softly. She looked up, her eyes fiery and red rimmed. In seconds her mouth dropped and she stared ahead blankly. Aizen stared back out at her as she lifted herself up.

" Nothing, Aizen-Sama." She turned on her heel and stumbled out the door, closing it quickly behind her.

" Well that was entertaining wasn't it Gin?" The older man said to the dark figure.

" I suppose. I would have just lopped her head off...her voice makes my bones shake. It's annoying."

Aizen stood from his chair and approached Gin. His eyes staring directly into Gins closed cold ones.

" You need a woman Gin. Perhaps a female arrancar?" Aizen tilted his head.

" Ah yes, that would be good. Let us talk Gin." Aizen motioned Gin to follow him as he retreated towards his room.

" So Gin," Aizen began, sitting down on his bed, " What do you look for in a woman?"

The question couldn't go unanswered. Gin leaned against the wall and thought.

" I like smart girls. Smart and fit. Why do you ask?" He queried.

" I was thinking of finding a woman for you. What would you prefer, arrancar or human?"

" Arrancar." Of course he wanted a soul reaper. A specific soul reaper. But he would never be allowed. Never in a million years.

" Yes. They are much more powerful than humans. Smart girls pose a problem though, she would want independence." Aizen said.

" You had suggested a playmate Aizen-Sama. Not love." Gin stated matter-of-factly. His overseer simply smiled.

" Of course. Any specific details Gin?"

"...Small. Black hair."

" And the eyes?" Aizen questioned.

"...Anything but blue." Gin said. Images already flooding his distorted mind.

" Anything but blue." Aizen smiled.

Orihime had been laying on her couch, her eyes wide and desert dry. Her body swelled with yearning. Yearning for _him._ She held her legs together and tried to sleep but she couldn't close her eyes. The dream...no...nightmare. It couldn't be. Was she already giving in? She pressed the pillow between her knees and tried to quell her desire.

She closed her eyes and prayed to the God she so faintly believed in to make it go away.

That was how he found her.

Ulquiorra had knocked loud enough for Orihime to hear him. But there had been no reply. He had opened the door and there she lay. In utter glory....

The scent that assaulted his senses was a sweet sweaty smell. One he was familiar with. One that seemed to cage itself in Aizens bedroom. Ulquiorra looked down at Orihimes pale figure on the couch. Her fingers were clenched onto a pillow, her cheeks flushed and a small blush on her round cheeks.

Her hair had fallen over her brow and small strands flitted out with each deep breath she took.

" Inoue." He called. Her finger twitched but she remained still. He walked over to her and lightly pressed his finger to her forehead. She was burning. He prodded her and her eyes snapped open. Her hazy eyes focused in on him and the tears spilled forth. He straightened his back and turned away from her.

" What would you have me do?" He asked her. She hiccuped in her efforts to speak and turned a pink face towards him. What she said next left him breathless...if he had any breath really. He was shocked and never saw it coming.

" Soothe me." She whimpered. He stared blankly at her as she wiped her eyes as more tears threatened. He was about to object, but she slipped the belt off of her uniform. She looked utterly defeated and weary. He couldn't deny the desire he felt when she reached behind her and began to undo the laces that held her corset together.

He was behind her in an instant, her hands clasped in his, her shirt already halfway undone.

" It is not me you wish to soothe you." He whispered into her ear.

" I refuse to show _him _my desire. I cannot." She cried out.

" I can't show him how much he affected me. I will not show him my tears." She continued, she twisted in his grasp slightly until her face was below his at a strange angle.

" Please." She whispered. With a shrug of a shoulder her corset fell to the floor and his resolve broke. It wasn't like he was holding it back or anything.

Aizen had been quick to put his plans in action....apparently. When Gin had stepped into his room he was greeted with the sight of a beautiful arrancar. She had very short black hair that framed her face. Her eyes were a strange yellow-ish pink and she was very pale. He stepped past his doorway and closed the door. She was sitting in one of his white chairs, practically nude, save for a black robe that wasn't tied. He couldn't see her petite chest, but he could tell that it was most exquisite.

" Hello." He smiled cheerfully. She didn't look at him. She stared ahead, her chest rising rapidly. He decided to be frank with her. Despite his desire to be with Rangiku, this girl was entirely opposite. Very serious he could tell. Why not have fun? He approached her and stood before her, kneeling down. He let his head drop as he smirked. She still didn't look at him.

" Are you a statue?" He asked. She didn't react. He quickly reached forward and parted the robe, exposing her breasts—for a brief moment. He was at the other end of the room before he could blink. He hit the wall and landed roughly on his knees, unprepared for the attack. He looked up and saw her standing, her back to him. Her hands were clenched into fists and a strange aura surrounded them.

She was _powerful!_

" My my, you are quite fast." He challenged her. Before she had the chance to turn around he had her pinned face first into the wall. Her delicate hands were held securely between his own in between their bodies. He held her body still with his. Her little growls were more exciting to him than he could have expected. Aizen had done his homework.

" I'm faster." Gin smiled into her hair. He leaned down and quickly licked her shoulder. Her scream reverberated on the walls.

She was behind him suddenly, holding him in the same position.

" _I'm _faster." She hissed. He let his cheek rest against the cold wall. Her voice was quite low and that excited him even more.

" Do your worst darling." He purred. His head was slammed into the wall and his body was thrown backwards, landing him on the couch awkwardly. He rubbed his head and smiled at her. She was sitting in the chair again with her eyes closed. He watched curiously for a moment until her eyes focused on him and her face brightened with a beautiful smile.

" My name is Arien Delou." She closed her lips and leaned to one side. He perked up and rested his head on his hand.

" Gin. Nice ta meet ya." He was confused at her change. He would have to ask her later. Possibly to express dominance. He laughed out loud and watched her face return to the one he was accustomed to.

" No sweet talk for us then." She said. Tying her robe together she turned from him.

" I am Arien," She began again, "And I am your evenings amusement." He flinched at her words, so full of venom and anger. She disappeared into the kitchen and he was left in the living room without a grin and with a huge bump on his head. Aizen had sent him a bitch. And a powerful one at that...how wonderful.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra walked Orihime through a door she hadn't noticed. He held her above the ground with one arm and laid her on the bed. Without eye contact, he lowered himself upon her, bringing his lips to her breasts. She fidgeted shamefully and saw the open door she had come through.

" Where did this room come from?" She asked, her words jumpy at his actions. Ulquiorra continued on for some time before looking up at her with a pair of bright hazy green eyes.

" It has been waiting for you." He replied. She stared at him.

" What do you mean?" Ulquiorra pressed his weight onto her and let his tongue travel from the crease of her breasts to her mouth.

" Your obedience." And with that, he lowered his lips.

There ya go! Haha! I don't like flames. So don't flame me ok? Laterz!

Ps this was 1555 words and four pages. I'd say it was pretty good.


	5. Greetings

Hey everybody. Just thought I'd update. Also, Arien Delou. Yeh she is mine. I created her as an exaggerated version of myself. She is very dominant and independent and doesn't like being told what to do, as I'm sure you know by now. XD. Her eyes are yellow/pink is because her eyes are very sensitive to any kind of light. Normally they are just a light pink due to the constant irritation, but the reflective white in Los Noches enhances that. Therefor she prefers the dark.

She is mine. Don't take!

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.

Touch of a Demon:

Chapter Six:

Greetings

Ulquiorra tugged lightly on the skirt, letting it jut down so he could see the beginnings of the red curls that had entranced him. He layed not on her, but next to her, watching her eyelashes bat against her hazy eyes. Her face was flushed quite severely and she seemed to be staring off into space. Still staring at her face he slid his fingers into the fiery mass. Her eyelashes fluttered and she exhaled. Her pushed her skirt down further and slid down the bed, taking her skirt with her. She lay on her back, her arms splayed out amidst her hair in complete nudity. He moved back beside her and brushed the hair from her face.

His empty soul didn't move when she stared solemnly into his eyes. He didn't feel anything. Just a strange curiosity at her body. When he stared into her eyes; nothing. Her body had paled and she no longer wore the peach sheen she had before. He didn't know what was causing it. Was she relapsing? He moved over her and stared at her. She didn't respond when he called her name. He couldn't _see_ anything. In a fury he lifted her and moved her to the bathroom quickly and turned the bath water on. Waiting, he watched her head loll to the side, her eyes still blank. If he reported it, surely Aizen would find out. For the first time since he had changed, he felt fear. He had touched Aizens woman. His queen. Holding his thoughts at bay he slipped Orihime into the bath and poured in the healing ointment in case it was something physical.

He knelt by the bath and watched the color soar through her cheeks. Her eyes were dilating in and out of focus.

" Oh...." She moaned, pressing her palm against her temple. Her body trembled lightly and she dropped forward into the warm water.

He watched her float for a moment before she raised her head and rested it against the side of the tub.

" What happened?" She asked softly. He raised a brow curiously.

" What was the last thing you remember?" Before he even finished the sentence her cheeks raised color and she turned her face slightly away.

" I had laid down to take a nap." She said. She didn't remember anything it seemed. He could use that. She turned her face back to his,

" How did I get in here?" She asked, either oblivious to her lack of clothing or not caring about it.

" Don't be stupid. I wasn't going to throw you and your clothes in the tub." He stated coldly. Her face turned an even sharper pink.

"oh." She covered her face with her hand and reached for a washcloth with the other. It was quite unfair, having her there, naked. He had been so close to having her. It was fate, he surmised. Aizen definitely would have found out if he had. But still, his control surprised him. He watched her turn the cold water on and soak the washcloth and lay it over her forehead.

Finished with any conversation he took his place behind her and waited for her to cool off, desire pulsing through him madly. He was beginning to hate his job more and more....

Positioning himself comfortably in the nude, Gin lay spreadeagled on the couch waiting for Arien to come out of the kitchen. Teasing was so much fun sometimes...

" I suppose you'll want me to cook you something for dinner." Her low voice echoed in the room as she turned the corner. Gin smiled and stretched his legs out as her eyes traveled over him. His pride was hurt when she smirked;

" I've seen better." Came her callous remark. He made an 'uh' sound and stood up. Instead of stepping back as she should she straightened herself and smiled at him.

" Did I hit a nerve?" She cooed. He grabbed his hakama and pulled them on. Quite entertained by her presence.

" I was hoping to make dinner with you." He said. Apparently that caught her by surprise because he landed a blow in her abdomen before she could move. She doubled over, flipping and kicking him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward as she landed gracefully on the arm of the couch.

" You seem to have a lot of vegetables so I thought possibly....chef salad?" She asked, stepping down from the couch and walking toward the kitchen. Rubbing his new bump he replied cheerfully.

" I'll chop the veggies!"

Grimmjow

With no missions lately, he decided to pay the guest a visit. Approaching the girls room he saw Ulquiorra dutifully positioned outside of her door.

" What do you want, Grimmjow?" The green-eyed arrancar asked.

" Cheh, I was bored." He said gruffly.

" She is resting."

" Fuck if I care. Wake her up!" He yelled. Moments later, little taps were heard from inside the room. Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow and reluctantly opened the door. Grimmjow walked through and past Ulquiorra slamming the door shut behind him. He turned and saw the girl by the door looking at him blankly.

" Grimmjow...san?" She muttered. He looked her over and sat himself on the bed. It was slightly awkward but what did he care?

" Hm. You're Kurosaki Ichigo chick right?" Her face lit up and she shook her head furiously.

" No no no." She stopped and looked sadly at the floor.

" Did you need something?" She asked. He turned his head away.

" No." He replied. She stared at him and wondered why he had entered her room if he had no purpose.

" I just came to...thank you. For healing my arm and whatnot. So...thanks." He said. She stared at him and bowed her head.

" Of course."

He looked to the door and then looked Orihime in the eyes.

" You better pluck up that courage of yours because pretty soon Aizen is going to want you on the front lines beside him, loyal and fervently obedient. If you aren't, he'll kill you and all of what you went through will be for nothing." His words were harsh, cold and to the point. He stood up, hearing Ulquiorras shuffling.

" Why?" She whispered. Grimmjow tilted his head towards her.

" To clear my debt." With that he opened the door before Ulquiorra could and briskly walked past him.

Orihime stepped over to her bed and laid down. Rubbing the sides of her head. Ulquiorra entered and closed the door behind him. Orihime didn't acknowledge his presence. She rolled over to the side and hid her head under the pillow. Her back hitched with what he assumed were tears but then she giggled and lifted herself up, blushing furiously when she saw him standing afore her.

'Oh. I didn't know you were here." She then hiccuped and the corners of his mouth came up slightly in a smile. She jumped off the bed and grabbed the glass of water, taking it slowly down her throat. Ulquiorra looked away, ashamed at the emotions that seemed to be burning stronger within him each day. Ignoring her predicament, he said:

" Aizen-Sama has requested to see you tomorrow afternoon for lunch under the artificial sun," With apparent distaste he added," Grimmjow is right. You must become stronger before then. Aizen will want more than your body and you must appear willing."

Orihime, eyes watery from the hiccups stared blankly in his direction and inclined her head slightly.

" What _does_ he require?" She whispered. Ulquiorra stepped towards the door, opening it he said:

" Your love."

There ya go! Chapter Six. It was a little short. 1400 words. I hope you all liked it. Chapter Seven....just to make you all fret about is call Reunited. It should be up in a week or so. Happy Reviewing!


	6. Reunited

Okay...I have wanted to write this one for awhile...

so here it is.

Touch of a Demon

Chapter Seven:

Reunited

After returning from training with Gin, Orihime stripped and slipped into tub without reeling; Orihime began to wash her hair as she sat stiff in the tub. Ulquiorra cold feel her fear in the room and see it's affect on her body. She had grown paler in just the one day and her eyes were droopy from the lack of sleep. In just one hour, she would be brought together with him again, the man who filled her waking thoughts and tormented her dreams; Aizen Sosuke.

She dunked her head under the water and stayed there for an abnormal length of time. Ulquiorra took a step forward and knelt by the edge until she rose. When she did, her eyes were glinting with worry. He turned her around gently by her shoulders. Avoiding looking anywhere but her eyes, he pulled his knowledge of human interaction forth and leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. She hadn't been able to blink and when she did he was standing in his usual place. She fretted with the conditioner for a few moments before she felt some of her fear alleviate. She dunked under the water again and finished washing her hair.

Ulquiorra waited for her to stand before getting her towel. With a strange movement of free will she bared herself to him and looked down.

" Will he take my new body as well?" She asked. Referring to the workouts she had been doing with Gin for the past three days. It must have been due to her intake of sweets and fast metabolism but all the soft and fair skin she had, now appeared very firm and fit. He couldn't help the invitation. He was a male after all. He walked towards her with the towel and placed it first around the ends of her hair and massaged the water out of it. Then he drew the towel around her stomach and slid it over the drops of water until she appeared dry. Handing her the towel he let her finish the private areas he hadn't dried. He watched her blush slightly.

" I don't know." He said. Orihime looked up suddenly. Her eye brows arched.

" Doesn't he tell you everything?" She asked quietly. He turned his impassive face.

" No. If you'd like to know what Aizen wishes, I suggest you woo Ichimaru." He stated stoically. Orihime finished drying and wrapped the towel around herself. He doubted she already knew that she had half succeeded in winning over Gin. Ulquiorra also doubted that Gin would betray Aizen...at least until the very end.

Aizen waited patiently at the round dinner table. He forced his body to cool as he felt her reiatsu become closer. It had been so long...too long. Gin watched, grin upon his face as he tentatively waited for Orihime to open the door. When she did Ulquiorra stood slightly infront of her his head politely bowed.

"Aizen-Sama." He addressed. Aizen waved him off with a swift flick of his wrist. Ulquiorra turned and left, he dared not a word or caress of comfort to Orihime as she shivered in the doorway; he closed the door.

Wanting nothing more than to drink her in, Aizen forced himself to engage.

" Orihime, it is good to see you." He started carefully. She nodded her head but stayed perched where she was. As Aizen had instructed, Gin stepped forward and pulled the chair next to Aizens out.

" Sit, we promise not to bite." He said playfully, opening and winking his right eye where Aizen wouldn't see. Orihime felt her lips twitch as she took those fateful steps forward. Sitting in the chair, Gin pushed her in and sat across from her.

" Cook." Aizen called. A short, plump arrancar came through the door quickly carrying a large tray of various fruits. Despite her fear, Orihimes mouth watered. She immediately began loading the small plate in front of her with it. Aizen smiled and Gin did the same. The scene was set; Orihime in a chaperoned lunch with Aizen.

" So Orihime, how has the training with Gin been thus far? He says you have progressed tremendously." He bit back the words that threatened to spill forth when he cheeks lit aflame.

" Well, I don't know. I guess I'm getting better. We've only been training for three days..." She stuttered. Gin smiled reassuringly.

" Don't sell yourself short Hime-chan. You've already become quite efficient in shun-po! That's a feat to be proud of. Ne?" She smiled and plopped a grape in her mouth. Whether she was aware or not, Aizen hadn't heard a word. He stared at her possessively and he began to burn with desire. Maybe it was too early? No, that isn't possible. Seeing his stare in her peripheral vision she turned very slowly to stare back at him. He pulled himself together quickly and smiled.

" So there lies a fighter in you after all." He complimented. She heard it and felt immediate regret when she got hopeful butterflies in her stomach. Aizen thought she could be a fighter? She pulled the words into her memory space for later when she could analyze them.

Lunch progressed with polite small talk and not a single physical interaction between Aizen and Orihime. Once the meal had been devoured Aizen stood and invited Orihime to the balcony. Gin followed behind them, placing his hand on her shoulder in silent words as her fear had not at all ceased.

Unexpectedly and out of rehearsal, Aizen dismissed Gin.

" Your lady awaits you I'm sure." he said. Gin grunted and stepped back.

" I doubt it." He said softly as he headed for the door, he paused only briefly after the door was closed.

" Damn." He whispered and headed towards his quarters. He wasn't surprised to see Ulquiorra hovering at his door. They exchanged quick glances and the message was clear; neither had a clue what was going to happen.

Aizen kept his distance from her as they stared at the land.

" What do you see?" He asked her quietly. She shuddered involuntarily at the chill of being in his close proximity.

" Empty lands." She said a little too quickly. But Aizen approved.

" Yes. Empty, baron, desolate lands. Filled with nothing." He stated, purposefully setting disdain in his tone to catch her attention.

"If you don't like it, why do you stay?" She said, trying to keep the conversation on the land.

" Because....my hopes of creating a higher race of soul reaper labeled me as a villian, and I was cast." He said, watching her expression for an affirmation of the regret in his voice.

" Where was I to go? The real world? They would locate and squash me. So I came here, and furthered my plans to a direction where my dreams could be ignited. Where I could continue my studies."

" By killing thousands of people?!" She attacked suddenly and he bit back a smile.

" No, Karakura Towns high level of spirit energy will ultimately destroy the inhabitants. Tell me, if you hadn't known Kurosaki, would you have accepted your powers?" The question pulled her from herself as her mind tumbled down in whirlwind.

" I-- I don't know." She said, turning her head away from his penetrating gaze.

" You might have. But the others, they would not. Would you still consider it a sin if I recreated them in the world that I will one day rule and educate them in their powers?" He ventured, lying into the wind.

"..." He let her keep he silence, and continued.

" Soul Society is afraid of change. In this world, these baron lands are filled with creatures yearning for a change, a difference. They are all the castaways, dead with regret and fear, they become Hollows and called the enemy. Do you agree with this justice?" He asked her, gently pulling her face towards him by her chin.

" Do you agree?" He repeated. She stared at him with wide eyes. She shook her head.

" I don't know." She whispered. He dropped his hand from her chin and looked out over the white land.

" I am here to help them, govern them, teach them how to be civilized," he turned back to her and stared deeply into her eyes, she had no choice but to stare back, " I need you to teach them how to feel."

Her jaw dropped and she shook her head.

" That's impossible. I can't-" She choked. He smiled.

" Do you deny that Ulquiorra has become less hollow and more human because of his interactions with you? What about Grimmjow? Who came to your rescue in ways to clear his debt?" He queried. She stepped back, too shocked to reply.

" I apologize," He said, stepping and taking her hand in his, " I did not mean to frighten you." She closed her eyes.

" I don't know..." She said once more.

1520 words, that's good I think. Besides, my birthday party is in two hours (02-07-08) I hoped you liked it, all of what Aizen said is a big fat lie, he just wants to be king, but a King needs his Queen right? The plot thickens. Have a good day and review please.

( I switched the pairing to Ulquiorra and Orihime, because I guess that's the most affectionate one. But it's really AiHime, it has a lot of pairings in it...)


	7. Beginning Again

Hello everyone. I have been a little busy lately. Well, kind of crazy busy but whatever. I am sure you are all very tired of waiting so I will shut up now and get on with the story.

**Chapter 8**

Beginning Again

It was cold and dark when she was taken back to her room. Ulquiorra had remained likewise silent and impenetrable. He closed the door without a word and left her alone. Perhaps it was for the best; she had a lot to think about.

Aizen had a point. Did he have a point? Did it really make sense to sacrifice others in order to begin anew, to create a stronger society? These weren't questions she was used to answering, not in school and certainly not in real life. Orihime walked over to the window and stared out to the moon, lamenting her confusion in a silent scream within herself.

…….

It was her turn tonight to think about him, to think about the future, to think about a future with him. A slight grin crept onto the dark face of Aizen Sosuke as he let his mind run over the picture of her in his mind again and again. Everything had slowed down, had become cold and quiet. After such a fast paced lustful week, the calm of the current week was almost disorienting. Aizen still hadn't gotten around to removing the evidence of the previous days, the red hair on the bathroom floor or the sweet scent of sex burrowing into the sheets, or the precious stain. When he removed the figure from his mind he found it almost gross, for lack of a better word.

He called for the maid and ordered her to clean his chambers. He walked from his place on the veranda to his chair and sat. Gin remained leaning against the wall, waiting, as he always did.

"What do you think, Gin?" He asked not bothering to look his way.

"About what, Sosuke?" his voice tinged with amusement. Aizen turned towards him, another grin in place.

"Do you think she will take to me?" Aizen could almost see the confusion flash across Ichimarus face; almost.

"What an interesting question. You raped her, multiple times, though she was heavily drugged, yet when you mentioned your little scheme about creating change, her eyes flashed with uncertainty, uncertainty about you, even though you had violated her. I would think she would hate you, and yet, now she is uncertain." Aizens eyes flickered with a dangerous glint.

"You never questioned whether or not soul society would fall under the pretense I had built, you never questioned when I set my plans for Momo and the others. You never thought my plans would fail. Why then, would you question whether or not my plans for Orihime would fail?" Aizen asked. Gin pushed off of the wall and looked towards the ceiling.

"I won't lie, I never did, but never before have you taken to trying to get someone to _love_ you. I would guess that love isn't as easy a thing to trick as trust or friendship," Gin bowed low, "even so, I do not question its success, rather its difficulty. Forgive me if I have offended you." He began making his way towards the door.

"Gin."

"Yes?" Aizen stood and walked over to him.

"I know Ulquiorra has taken a fancy to Orihime. Monitor the severity. You understand, yes?" Gin bowed and left, a feeling of cold dread upon his back.

As Gin retreated Aizen went to the doorway of his room and found the maid removing the bed sheets, her face pale and her eyes wide. He made to lowering his gaze at her and watching her move about the room. She wasn't unpleasant which made it all the more enjoyable when she blushed or bent forward. He had a sweet tooth, and a bad one.

…….

Gin made his way quickly to Orihimes room. He was chilled by Aizens words to 'check the severity.' What was he supposed to do, question her? Nothing that came to his mind made sense. He stopped in his tracks and made a quick detour, to Ulquiorras room, where he could question him directly.

He walked through the halls and came before Ulquiorras door and knocked. Shocked, wasn't the word that came to mind when the door opened, maybe amusement fit better. Ulquiorra stood with bed hair and low eyes in just his hakama.

"Not getting enough sleep, eh?" The green eyed man just blinked at him and opened the door. It wasn't the first time Gin had been in his room, he had been in once before to prank the fourth espada and he found the reunion with the room filled with little happiness. The room was white, round and baron. Save for a table, one chair and a bed. Gin entered and took the chair.

"So, espada-san, Aizen asked me a strange question today." Ulquiorra, now alert, leaned against the wall and narrowed his eyes.

"Get to the point." He said.

"Are you sleeping with Orihime?" Gin didn't, couldn't be sly about it. The answer could bring a heavy rebellion and a very upset Aizen Sosuke. Ulquiorra maintained his stoic gaze.

"That's an absurd accusation."

"I don't care. Answer the question, Aizen I believe asked me to get the answer from either you or her. Whether he wants to know of any relationship or lovers, is beyond me. But if you are having relations with her, unknown to Aizen, you would be wise to stop now." Gin had opened his eyes and was glaring at Ulquiorra desperately. Such urgency and fear had never been felt before by Gin and he was nearly floored by it. This was a tricky situation, one of which many were involved in and if one slipped up, they all would fall.

…….

Ok, not much going on but transitioning to the next part in this story. Hope it was alright.

It was 1004 words of fun. Yay! R&R.


End file.
